


testosterone

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike gets his first testosterone shot.





	

Mike went to his doctor's room worriedly. Eleven was waiting for him in the waiting room, and he knew he shouldn't be this nervous. Eleven would love him no matter how masculine or not he looked.

"The first month you'll come here to get the shot, Michael. But after that you got to learn how to do it by yourself." The doctor's voice was sickly sweet. "Understood?"

"Yeah," Mike said, gulping down nervously. He put his sleeves up and let out a inaudible hiss as the needle pierced his skin. The doctor quickly put cotton on it.

"There," the doctor said, smiling at him. "Come back after next week, alright? You won't see many changes the first month or so, but after that you'll sure do."

Mike nodded, passing his fingers through his cut short hair. He liked the idea of being in testosterone since he knew it was possible, and now it being a reality was simply amazing. He got off the table, thanked the doctor and left the room.

Eleven was waiting for him and they gave him a bone-crushing hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, El," Mike whispered softly after kissing their lips. "Let's go home, alright?"

Eleven smiled and nodded. "Alright."

They walked out of the clinic, hand in hand, Mike looking happier than ever. Eleven had their hair cut short and they honestly looked stunning and androgynous-- Mike couldn't get off his eyes off them if he wanted to.

"When are you getting the next shot?" Eleven asked as they got inside the house. Mike took off his shirt and his binder, Eleven not minding the sudden nudity.

"The Thursday after next Thursday," Mike answered. "The doc said I wouldn't see much change until a few months in. I'm excited."

"I can't wait for you to have facial hair," Eleven admitted, giggling nervously. "I bet you'll look great."

"And my voice will be more like a guy's, too." Mike smiled and soon he was hugging his datefriend, kissing them and muttering 'I love you's.

Eleven smiled. They couldn't be happier for their boyfriend.


End file.
